My Dark Angel
by xbluexangelx13
Summary: Nic finds that it is getting harder with her parents, her new home and the law. But this takes the cake. Nic finds herself falling for a creature, not a man, that she met on the same night she turned 18.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

-Midnight, 6-13-06-

While walking down a dark gloomy path in the park, I stumbled upon a dead crow, blood surrounding its entire body. I bent down to look closer. A twig snapped from somewhere behind me. Still crouching, I turned to see who or what was there. Nothing. The wind began to pick up. Wings? The sound of wings flapping was being carried by the wind. I turned back to see that the once dead bird made its way towards the darkened sky. I stood, watching the bird fly into the darkness, but how? I looked down at the pool of blood, reaching down to touch it; the crimson liquid stained my fingertips. As I looked into the puddle there was another figure besides my own. I swiftly turned, hoping to see who or what it was. And I did. And a sight I will never forget, is what I saw that night. Its skin glowed in the moonlight. And then I noticed it's beautiful black wings with red tipped feathers. The sight filled me with awe. This beautiful creature began to move closer towards me.

I noticed it was also a man. His ears were pointed like those of an elf, his nails were like claws, and he wore black pants, boots and a black studded collar around his neck. In such a trance, I didn't even notice he was only a few steps in front me. I brought myself back to reality and stared him in the eyes. He stepped forward, closing the gap between us. He caressed my cheek. His body was almost against mine. He began to draw even closer. I lost my breath. His face came close to mine and then-- "Anyone out here?" A voice came from another direction, lights following the voice. I turned to see who was coming. I could feel a swift breeze behind me and saw that he fled back into the trees and the darkness. Two policemen patrolling the area shined the flashlights at me. I turned fast and held up my arms to block the light from my eyes. They told me I shouldn't be out at a time like this and all alone. They told me that they'd give me a ride home. As we walked towards the exit of the park, I glanced back once more. But there was no sight of My Dark Angel.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

-2 Weeks Earlier-

"Welcome home hunny!" Kelly, Nic's mom says as she pulled into the driveway to their new house. "Yippee…" Nic glanced at the house and then at her. "You're kidding me right?" The house, she admitted, was a beautiful white Victorian house. Her mom had landed a great new job, She was happy for her. Let me repeat that, _was_ happy.

They had moved all the way from New York to Washington. And this area, the houses were a great distance from each other giving everyone a yard that could be used for training horses or something. There was a trail off of one of the sidewalks leading into the Central Park, and this place seemed too bright and clean.

Nic honestly approved of that, but moving just made her annoyed with everything. She gave an annoyed sigh. Her mom looked over at her with a look of sympathy. "Give it a chance." At that note, she opened her door and stepped down from the truck.  
Nic just rolled her eyes and looked back out of the window and muttered, "Someone, help me." She opened the door lazily and stepped down.

Nic was extremely tired and wanted to just set up my bed and go to sleep. But she knew that wasn't going to happen.  
She glanced up and down the street at the houses. "It looks like mostly old people live here." This place was quiet and there was no sign of any children or any toys showing there were children.

"I repeat, someone, help me."

-Present Day, 6-13-06-

"Thank you officers. I will make sure she is home before curfew next time. Thank you very much. Good bye." The door shut with a click and then you could hear the locks being turned.  
Kelly sighed and looked at her freshly turned eighteen-year-old daughter.

"What am I to do with you?" She paused as if waiting for a reply and then continued. "You can't stay out that late around here Nichole." She walked into the kitchen, Nic one step behind her. "Promise me that you'll be home on at least an hour before curfew from now on."  
She gave her a stern look. Nic looked up at her mother and nodded. But this wasn't a good enough answer.

"Yes ma'am, I promise."

Kelly turned towards the stove and removed the teapot that had been boiling some water and poured some into her cup. "Good."  
She pulled out a tea packet and made her tea. Nic sighed and started off for her room. "Hunny?" "Yeah mom?" There was a short pause.  
"Your dad called while you were out. He wanted to see how you liked the new house and if you made any friends yet." Nic sighed and headed back for the kitchen.

"Is that all?"

She stared at her mother, not really expecting anything more. Kelly just nodded. "I'll call him back later." And with hat, she headed off upstairs and to her room.

"Finally." Nic sighed with relief and shut the door behind her. She had taken a shower and got into her room without any more interruptions. The thing Nic loved most about her room was that it had a balcony.  
After she changed into her PJ's, she opened the glass doors and let the cool night air come in and gently pull at her wet hair and warm clothes. As she finally pushed everything from the police to her father calling, to the back of her mind, something else began to takes its place.  
'Who or what was he?' She thought to herself.

"I didn't even get his name."

Nic sighed and walked over to her bed and pumped down on it. Leaning over only to turn on her desk lamp, and rolling back onto her back with a sigh. She stared up at her ceiling and closed her eyes. That night it was silent outside.  
"I hate the silence." She opened her eyes and sat up. "Oh crap!" She slid off her bed and onto the floor by her desk, pulling out her bag from underneath it. "I need to call Julie."  
She clicked on her cell and noticed she missed over a hundred calls. A small sigh escaped her.

THUD

"What the…" She looked from her phone towards her balcony. "Wow, that scared the hell out of me." She put her stuff down and got up and opened the balcony doors once again.  
She was about to go back to her phone when she noticed something out of place on her balcony. "Where'd that come from?" She walked out onto her balcony and kneeled down to pick up what seemed like a black feather.  
"Could it be a crows?" But it was too long for that, for any bird in these parts honestly. She began to think, 'Could it be…' She looked back at the feather.

"Naw, there's no way."

Nic sighed and stood, walking to the railing of her balcony and looking around on the ground. There was nothing there. She sighed again and turned around, and just as she did she ran right into something and fell.

"Ouch..."

She rubbed the side of her right leg. Looking up to see what it was she froze and it felt as if she had lost her breath. "You…But…"  
There he was, the creature she had met in the park earlier that night, standing directly in front of her. He reached out a hand for her to grab.  
She hesitated for a moment and placed her hand in his.

He swiftly pulled her to her feet and with how clumsy she had been already she fell right into him. His hand rested on the flat of her back. She looked up into his eyes.  
Where there should've been white, there was black, and where there should've been a blue or green or brown, there was gold.

"You have beautiful eyes."

She didn't even know she had said that, but when she did she blushed and looked down at her hands, the one still holding the feather. If Nic still had been looking at him, she would have noticed that he smiled.  
"And your eyes remind me of the moon, they're just as beautiful." She was startled by his voice, hard yet soothing. She looked up at him once more, blushing a bit from how he compared her eyes to the moon.  
"Thank you." She whispered.

"I am Nichole, but please, call me Nic." She smiled at him and led him into her room. "And this is my room." She sighed, knowing that it really wasn't something worth showing, but she really couldn't take him downstairs and introduce him to her mom.  
He smiled at her; she saw it out of the corner of her eye. "What?" She smirked at him. He just smiled at her.

"I am Darek."

He bowed his head at her, letting his wings gently glide over his shoulders and hang around him. Nic couldn't help but laugh at that. She wasn't used to being bowed to.  
When her heard this, his eyes shot up and found hers. "Sorry." She took a deep breath, hoping not to laugh again.

"I'm just not used to that, or seeing it for that matter." He straightened himself, his wings still around him, and took a step toward her. She jumped at his sudden movement.  
He stopped. "I am sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to move yet." She smiled weakly, feeling a bit foolish. Nic knew she should be scared and running downstairs telling her mother that there is some mad man with wings in her room.

But she felt perfectly safe.

Instead of him moving this time, she did. She walked right up to him and slowly moved one of her hands to touch one of his wings, but it stopped short of them.

"Can I?"

She looked at him. Darek nodded. She smiled and proceeded. 'They feel almost like silk.' She thought to herself. Darek's eyes stayed on Nic's face the whole time.  
Soon he spread his wings out slowly, not trying to surprise her again and wrapped them around her and him. She giggled at how lovely they were and how excited she was right now. "You're an amazing man."  
She said in a hushed voice. Darek looked at her like she was dumbstruck. "Man?" He crooked his head to one side. "I am not a man. I am far from what your kind calls man." His smile was no longer there, and his eyes were not as warm as they had been before.

Nic looked at his wings instead of him, feeling as if she had insulted Darek. He tried to look her in the eyes but she wouldn't look at him.  
He sighed softly and took hold of her chin, gently, and turned her face to his. "You have not injured my pride, just my sanity." He smiled and winked at her. She laughed a little. "If not a man, than what?" He caressed her cheek and inched his face closer to hers.

"A Fallen."

And before she could say anything he kissed her.

They seemed to be kissing forever but neither wished to stop it either. There was a knock at her door. "Nichole, are you asleep yet?"  
She turned the doorknob and found it to be locked.  
"Hunny?" Nic looked at Darek, there was fear in her eyes she turned back to the door.

"Hold on mom!"

She looked back at Darek, but he was not there anymore. She looked around the room and then towards the balcony. "Nichole." She jumped, forgetting her mother was outside her door.  
She unlocked it and blinked hard when the hall light came into her room and shined in her eyes.  
"Well, about time you let me in." Nic smiled at her mom and shook her head.

"I just wanted to remind you to keep the balcony doors shut and locked." Her mom looked over and saw them wide open. Before her mother said anything she spoke up.  
"I will mom. I just wanted to get some fresh air flowing in my room." She smiled at her mom and hoped her mom would go to bed. Kelly sighed and nodded. "G'night Nichole." She turned to head down the hall to her own room.

"Night mom."

Nic shut the door and sighed with relief once more. She knew Darek was probably gone but decided to check anyways. She walked out onto her balcony and as she thought, he was gone. "I will shut the doors but,"

She paused, feeling stupid to be talking to nobody but the night sky and the moon.

"I will leave them unlocked, if you wish to see me for anything." She waited for a moment. No response. She sighed and walked back into her room, shutting the doors but not locking them.

She walked across her room, crawled into bed and turned out the light.


End file.
